The 80's Universe
This is a WilliamWill Universe film by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It will release in early 2016. Plot The Otter Family and Sophie are reading the Daily Hoohaw together and realize that Alice has ordered the 80's cartoon villains (even though she hates the 80's) to wreak havoc in their respective world. So they decide to call WilliamWill2343, Katherine, Jennifer, Becky Bopper, Darby, Rosellia, Melody and Sally to come to save the 80's Universe, but little did they know that Sophia Hans and Willa Dewdrop were planning a trap on them to destroy the real world. Can the WilliamWill Team defeat the villains to save the 80's cartoon universe and the real world and have it in eternal peace? List of Universes WilliamWill's team entered #Videoland (Captain N: The Game Master) (Villain: Mother Brain) #Smurf Forest (The Smurfs) (Villains: Gargamel and Azrael) #Eternia (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) (Villain: Skeletor) #Biskitt Island (The Biskitts) (Villain: King Max) #Monchia (Monchhichis) (Villains: The Grumplins of Grumplor) #Henry's House (The Littles) (Villains: Doctor Hunter and Peterson) #Realm of Dungeons and Dragons (Dungeons and Dragons) (Villains: Venger and Shadow Demon) #Ponyland (The 1980's My Little Pony Cartoon) (Villains: Hydia, Reeka and Draggle) #Green Meadow (The Get-Along Gang) (Villains: Catchum Crocodile and Leland Lizard) #The Flipside (Kidd Video) (Villains: Master Blaster and Copycats) #Snorkland (The Snorks) (Villains: Bigweed and Dr. Strangesnork "Seaworthy") #Rainbowland (Rainbow Brite) (Villains: Murky Dismal and Lurky) #Third Earth (ThunderCats) (Villain: Mumm-Ra) #Care-a-Lot (The Care Bears) (Villains: No Heart and Beastly) #Bear Country (The Berenstain Bears) (Villains: Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed) #The Land of Wuz (The Wuzzles) (Villains: Crocosaur, Brat, and Frizard) #Dunwyn (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) (Villains: Duke Sigmund Igthorn and Ogres) #Los Angeles (Jem) (Villain: Eric Raymond) #Evergreen Forest (The Raccoons) (Villains: Cyril Sneer and the Pigs) #Maple Town (Maple Town) (Villain: Wilde Wolf) #New York (The Real Ghostbusters) (Villain: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) #The Neighborhood (Popples) (Villains: Putrid Popple and Pouncer Popple. Popple OCs by Sophie the Otter) #Paddlecab County (Kissyfur) (Villains: Floyd and Jolene) #South Seas Island (Ovide and the Gang) (Villains: Cy Sly and Bobo) #Breadknife Village (Adventures of the Little Koala) (Villain: The Wicked Wizard) #Grundo (The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin) (Villains: Jack W. Tweed, L.B., and Quellor) #Duckburg (DuckTales) (Villain: Flintheart Glomgold) #The Sylvanian Forest (Sylvanian Families) (Villains: Packbat and Gatorpossum) #Hundred-Acre Wood (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) (Villains: Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump) #Camp Candy (Camp Candy) (Villain: Xavier DeForest III) Cast *Dave as WilliamWill2343, Dr. Hunter, Weather and Grubby *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, WilyKit, Carla, Jerrica Benton, Smurfette, Jelly Otter, Samus Aran, Rainbow Brite, Beehonie, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Aja Leith, Butterbear, Ashley Evergreen, Funshine Bear, and Suzie Squirrel *Eric as Eric Raymond, P.C. Popple, Lion-O, Simon Belmont, Hank the Ranger, Tom Little, Grumpy Bear, Man-At-Arms, Murky Dismal, and Catchum Crocodile *David as Moosel, Panthro, Wellington Wetworth, Jr., Presto the Magician, and Tenderheart Bear *Princess as Katherine Koala, Carmen 'Raya' Alonso, Uni the Unicorn, Darby, Swift Heart Rabbit, Lucy Little, Canary Yellow, Palutena, Princess Lana and Bonnie Wagner *Brian as He-Man, Jaga, WilyKat, Allstar Seaworthy, Whiz, Megaman, Dinky Little, and Buddy Blue *Kate as Party Popple, Ashley Little, True Heart Bear, and Lala Orange *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Bobby the Barbarian, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, Kissyfur, The Sorceress, Baby Tugs Bear, and Potato Chip Popple *Julie as Puffball Popple, Cheetara, Kimber Benton, She-Lion, Sheila the Thief, Helen Little, and Prize Popple, *Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Dimitris "Dimmy" Finster, Kidd Video, Ash, Bright Heart Raccoon, Eric the Cavalier, Pit, Rusty Wildwood, Henry Bigg, Bentley Raccoon, Red Butler, Orko, and Kevin Keene *Shy Girl as Pretty Bit Popple, Baby Butter Otter, and Shy Violet *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Casey Kelp, Shana Elmsford, Glitter, and Pancake Popple *Emma as Teela, Diana the Acrobat, and Indigo *Catherine as Pouncer Popple and Daffney Gillfin *Belle as Willa Dewdrop and Patty O'Green *Simon as Putrid Popple, Master Blaster, and No Heart *French Fry as Gargamel *Professor as Puzzle Popple and Cy Sly *Kidaroo as Lurky, Saphron, and Bobo *Duncan as Papa Smurf and Grandpa Little *Diesel as Frank Little, Papa Koala, Beastly, and Fat Cat *Wise Guy as Putter Popple, Cool Kitty, Peterson, Packbat, The Wicked Wizard, Bert Raccoon, Skeletor, Groaner, and Crocosaur *Ivy as Rosellia, Jennifer Koala, Sally Otter, Melody, Baby Hugs Bear, and Patty Rabbit *Paul as Ernest Otter, Tygra, Teddy Ruxpin, Ovide, and Bumblelion *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Salli as Cheer Bear *Dallas as Brave Heart Lion Transcript company logos play see the words: "WilliamWill Pictures Presents" then we see, "A ParaYonder Pictures production" see the title of the film and we fade to Lake Hoohaw see Sophie and The Otter Family reading The Daily Hoohaw Ernest: "This can't be good. The 80's Cartoon universes are under attack by the order of you-know-who!" Opal: "Oh dear, you're right." Peanut: "What's even worse is that the real world could get affected, too!" Jelly: "I can't believe it!" Baby Butter: "Uh oh!" Sophie: "We must call Quintion and his friends to help us defeat the villains." Jelly: "Smart idea, Sophie!" they called their friends Peanut: "So, Quintion and co., are you ready to help us beat the bad guys?" Rosellia: "Sure, Peanut! We will give it our best! Right, Willy?" WilliamWill2343: "Of course, Rosy! I'll go get my jet! calls his jet and it comes WilliamWill2343: "Get in, everyone!" team goes inside the jet and it takes to Videoland Sophie: "Woah, it feels like a video game here." Katherine: "Must be the predecessor to Wreck-It Ralph." lands safety inside the Palace of Power Jennifer: "Where are we?" Princess Lana: "You are in the Palace of Power. My name is Princess Lana." Peanut: "Oh well, nice to meet you, Princess Lana. My name is Peanut." Baby Butter: "Me Butter." Jelly: "And I'm Jelly. We're from PB&J Otter!" Sophie: "And I'm Sophie the Otter. We have a problem. There is a villain named Alice who has ordered all the 80's cartoon villains to wreak havoc in their respective world. Princess Lana: "Oh my gosh! I can assist you to stop that nasty Mother Brain from Metroid." Palutena: "That's not true." Jennifer: "Why not?" Palutena: "Because this was a trick planned by Sophia Hans and Willa Dewdrop who are planning an attack on the real world by using a doomsday device that can destroy whole cities. Willa Dewdrop has also been ordering the 80's cartoon villains to wreak havoc all along." Sophie: "We must've been mistaken. We thought it was Alice. Anyway, shall we stop Mother Brain from causing chaos?" Pit: "Sure! It's a true combat that we have to face! My wings, don't fail me now!" (Hovers upwards with his wings) Simon Belmont: "It's a pleasure." WilliamWill2343: "Then, let's go!" set off to defeat Mother Brain arrival, they encounter Mother Brain Sally: "Woah, looks like a huge brain!" Kevin Keene: "That's why she is called Mother Brain." Katherine: "So how do we stop her?" Samus Aran: "She's my enemy. So, let me explain." Darby: "Wait! Who said that?" Samus Aran: "I did, young lady." (Walks to the team) "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samus Aran, the protagonist of the Metroid games." Sophie: "I recognize you before." Peanut: "So do I." Katherine: "Now let's quickly defeat this Mother Brain." WilliamWill2343: "Like this?" (Throws his golden sword to slice Mother Brain in half) Brain is therefore defeated Katherine: "Um, probably." WilliamWill2343: "Now that's all done, who's next?" Jelly: "Maybe Smurf Forest. In fact, I remember watching The Smurfs when we wanted to be like Sophie's Another Counterpart Marilou, an 80's fan." WilliamWill2343: "Okay! Off to Smurf Forest we go!" gets in the jet and takes off to Smurf Forest Katherine: "From what I see, the forest looks huge to me. Just look at the trees! Maybe it's because we shrunk, right?" Sophie: "Yes, Katherine." Peanut: "That may make things a bigger challenge, but we can give it a shot!" jet lands in a grassy area WilliamWill2343: "Off we go, my team!" team heads to Smurf Village Baby Butter: "Smuwf!" (Translation: Smurf!) Sally: "They are all blue!" Ernest: "Just like the color of my fur!" appears Smurfette: "Hello! I need your help! I'm Smurfette, the only girl Smurf!" WilliamWill2343: "What do you want to tell us, Smurfette." Smurfette: "Gargamel and his cat sidekick Azrael are attacking this village! Please save us from this mess!" Jennifer: "Don't worry, we will help you!" Jelly: "Yeah! We don't want this village in chaos forever, do we?" Smurfette: "No...Besides, if Gargamel ruins this village, then we will lose lots of lives!" Katherine: "What is this, a video game?" Smurfette: "No, I meant that my Smurf friends will be dead forever!" WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go destroy that villain!" team goes off to find Gargamel Gargamel: "Look! More little brats that aren't Smurfs!" (calls for Azrael) "Azrael! Attack them!" lunges in front of the team Peanut: "Whoa! That cat sure is intimidating!" Opal: "Oh my! I hope he doesn't hurt us!" Ernest: "I agree!" Katherine: "There must be a way to defeat the two evil-doers!" Darby: "How about if we throw stuff at them as Katherine uses her magical powers." Katherine: "That's it, Darby! You guys hurl objects at them while I use my abilities!" (Briefly transforms into her human form) fires a fiery orb at Gargamel Gargamel: "OW! You little brat!" other heroes are tossing objects at the two villains Katherine: "Let's just try something a bit more electric." (fires an electric laser at him) Gargamel: (starting to go into his demise) "That, really, hurt! I shall plot revenge on you!" Katherine: "Well, then you should go natural." uses her telekinetic powers to throw Gargamel in the tree Gargamel: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" (is knocked out cold) Katherine: (returns to koala form) "There, that was taken care of!" Jelly: "Yay! But too bad Azrael is still there..." hisses angrily Peanut: "Let's work together to take him out!" Sophie: "I can perform my Water Storm to make him go away, because remember that myth of cats hating water? It will be the icing on the cake!" Peanut: "You can do it, Sophie!" Sophie: "OK! WATER STORM PREVAIL!" (uses Water Storm at Azrael, soaking him and forcing him to flee and later causing him to bump into the same tree Gargamel has been knocked to headfirst, which also knocks him out cold) "That did the trick!" WilliamWill2343: "Now that we've taken care of them, who's next to be defeated?" Peanut: "Skeletor? I think I remember that villain too." WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go to Eternia!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Eternia Sophie: "This is where He-Man hails from!" plane lands in a clear area WilliamWill2343: "Come on, my team! Let's get going!" head to Castle Greyskull Becky Bopper: "This looks kinda eerie!" the way, they meet He-Man Sophie: "Hey! I recognize you!" He-Man: "You do? Well that's fantastic. Anyway, what's your name, young lass? My name is He-Man." Sophie: "I am Sophie. Nice to meet you, sir!" Man-At-Arms: "We have a situation, Sophie. Skeletor has been causing chaos in Eternia and we need your help." Sophie: "Don't worry, we will stop him!" Rosellia: "And we will save Eternia!" team comes up to Skeletor Skeletor: "Heartless brats with no soul?! I should've known!" Katherine: "We will defeat you with this." (Holds a silver sword) Skeletor: "Don't you dare!" Katherine: "Oh yes I will! Now hold still!" (attacks Skeletor with her sword) Skeletor: "OUCH! Take this back!" (uses his Havoc Staff to attack Katherine back) Katherine: "Ow! That wasn't nice!" (Transforms into her human form) Skeletor: "This will be a suffering!" Katherine: "I think you will have a suffering like this!" (Fires a green radioactive laser at Skeletor) Skeletor: (gets hit) "I WILL GET MY VENGEANCE! CURSE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (is defeated) Jelly: "You did it, Katherine!" Sophie: "Good work!" WilliamWill2343: "Now who is next?" Sophie: "I think Biskitt Island from The Biskitts is in havoc now!" WilliamWill2343: "Then off to Biskitt Island we go!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Biskitt Island Peanut: "This place has a medieval feel to it." Jelly: "I agree. We might encounter a castle or two!" jet lands in a clear area WilliamWill2343: "Let's go out and find the villain!" eventually find King Max King Max: "Where do you think you're going?" Peanut: "To defeat you!" Jelly: "And let's summon a gang of brave little pooches based on Robin Hood called...The Biskitts!" call in the Biskitts Waggs: "Hello, fellow visitors of our land. My name is Waggs." Sophie: "Hi Waggs!" Waggs: "And here are my fellow Biskitt allies...." Sweets: "I'm Sweets." Shiner: "My name's Shiner!" Lady: "Hi. I'm Lady!" Bump: "I am Bump!" Downer: "My name is Downer..." Wiggle: "Hello! I'm Wiggle!" Spinner: "Hey there! I am Spinner!" Scat: "Hi everyone! My name's Scat!" Mooch: "And I'm Mooch! We're the Biskitts!" (Bites on a bone) WilliamWill2343: "Now let's take down that King Max!" Waggs: "OK! Come on, Biskitts! Let's defeat King Max and save the island! It shall be in peace 'till the pups come home to lie down!" Biskitts attack King Max King Max: "I surrender!" Max runs away Waggs: "That will muzzle him up!" WilliamWill2343: "Now, Who is next?" Ernest: "I'm afraid Monchia is in tons of trouble!" WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go to Monchia!" team gets in the jet and it takes off to Monchia Katherine: "This tree looks so big! Looks like we shrunk again, Quintion!" WilliamWill2343: "I can see that. Now let's land in this tree and meet the Monchhichis." jet lands on a tree branch Darby: "Let's find them now!" eventually find the Monchhichis Baby Butter: "Hi!" Becky: "You must be the Monchhichis." Wizzar: "Hi, I'm Wizzar! What's your name?" Becky: "Well I'm Becky Bopper." TooToo: "We have a situation!" Rosellia: "What is it?" Wizzar: "The Grumplins are trying to attack Monchia!" WilliamWill2343: "Okay, we're on it!" team comes across the Grumplins Opal: "Oh my! They don't look happy at all...." Horrg: "What do you want with us?!" Katherine: "A little of this!" the Grumplins Horrg: "We must not give up, my allies!" changes into her human form Jelly: "Oh no! They're trying to resist! Katherine, quick! Take them down again!" Katherine: "OK, Jel!" (Charges up her power) fires a huge radioactive laser at them Grumplins get attacked and fall off the tree, they eventually land on the ground hard Katherine: "That takes care of them, who's next?" Jennifer: "I think some nasty visitors invaded Henry's house!" WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go to Henry's home!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Henry's home Katherine: "Woah. That's a huge home." Sophie: "That's because if any small characters are the protagonists, we scale down to their proportions." WilliamWill2343: "Almost there." flies to a window jet lands on a carpet Sophie: "At last, we have reached our destination." Lucy Little: (to Tom) "Hey Tom! Some visitors have arrived!" Tom Little: "Really? Who are they?" run to meet the team Sophie: "Hi, Lucy and Tom Little, My name is Sophie. And these are my cousins Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly." Jelly: "Oodelay, Lucy!" Peanut: "Oodelay, Tom!" Tom: "What in the world is Oodelay?!" Sophie: "A popular greeting from Lake Hoohaw." Jennifer: "What is your situation?" Lucy: "Dr. Hunter and Peterson have invaded this house! It's up to you to stop them!" changes into her human form, she also grows into her normal size Katherine: "Don't worry, we'll go take care of them." find Dr. Hunter and Peterson Peterson: "Dr. Hunter, look!" Katherine: "Need some assistance, Hunter?" Dr. Hunter: "No!" Katherine: "To make a long story short, I'll take you down! My friends will also contribute to the final blow of my attack!" fires a flaming laser at him while the rest of the team begins to bite his leg Dr. Hunter: "OW!!!! What do you think you're doing?" Katherine: "Trying to defeat you!" fires a lightning strike at him. The rest of the team proceed to take down Peterson. Dr. Hunter: "YOU BRAT!!!!!!" Hunter and Peterson run away Peanut: "We did it!" WilliamWill2343: "So, who is next?" Jennifer: "Maybe the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons..." WilliamWill2343: "Then off to The Realm of Dungeons and Dragons!" gets in the jet and it takes off to The Realm of Dungeons and Dragons Sophie: "From what I see, it looks dark here." Becky Bopper: "I hope nothing scares us." Katherine: "Me neither...Wait, something may scare us." jet lands in a clear area Eric the Cavalier: "Hello, special visitors. My name is Eric the Cavalier." Hank the Ranger: "And I'm Hank the Ranger." Sophie: "Hi, I'm Sophie. And please be introduced to my team." WilliamWill2343: "My name's WilliamWill2343. You can call me Quintion. What is your situation?" Eric the Cavalier: "Venger and his partner Shadow Demon are wreaking ultimate chaos! It's up to you to stop them!" Ernest: "We'll take care of that." Peanut: "Why don't you two join us?" Diana the Acrobat: "It's not just Eric and Hank. My name's Diana the Acrobat." Bobby the Barbarian: "I am Bobby the Barbarian." Uni the Unicorn: "Hi, I'm Uni the Unicorn!" Presto the Magician: "My name is Presto the Magician!" Sheila the Thief: "And I'm Sheila the Thief." Melody: "Hey you guys! Are you ready to help us?" Presto: "Absolutely!" team eventually finds Shadow Demon and Venger Rosellia: "Look out! Evil beings!" Shadow Demon: "Don't take another step closer!" Katherine: "We can take any steps closer we want!" (changes into her human form in anger) takes out her silver sword and attacks Shadow Demon with it Shadow Demon: "Is that all you got?" Katherine: "Nope." (Her sword fires a laser at them) Shadow Demon: "NOOOOOOOO!" Venger: "CURSE YOU!!!!!!!!!" vanish Katherine: "That got rid of them. Now, who's next?" Sally: "What about Ponyland? I bet all the ponies living there are scared...." Katherine: "Why didn't you say so?" WilliamWill2343: "With that location originating in the 80's My Little Pony universe, let's go!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Ponyland Sophie: "This sure looks magical." Melody: "I agree!" jet lands in a meadow Wind Whistler: "Hey!" Surprise: "We need your help!" Becky Bopper: "Don't worry! We're here to help!" Galaxy: "Trouble is brewing in Ponyland! It's up to you to help us!" Katherine: "We're on it! What is the trouble?" Spike: "Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle are attacking!" Rosellia: "Let's go!" team goes to Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle Hydia: "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Peanut: "HEY!" Melody: "You can't attack this precious land! In fact, I'll have to attack you ASAP!" scratches Hydia in the face with her claws Hydia: "Don't scratch me!" Melody: "Too bad! You deserve it!" uses her tail to attack Hydia, Reeka and Draggle Reeka: "Don't do this!" Melody: "Now, prepare for the final blow...." Draggle: "Uh oh....." performs a frenzy of scratches and tail attacks at the three, knocking them out Jelly: "Nice work, Melody!" Melody: "Now, who's next, Willy?" WilliamWill2343: "Green Meadow! Catchum Crocodile and his sidekick Leland are vandalizing around town!" Sophie: "Let's get in the jet now!" get in the jet and it takes off to Green Meadow Sophie: "There's the once-utopian community. If we want to return it to normal, we must teach Catchum and Leland a lesson!" Darby: "That's right!" jet lands in a clear area gets out of the jet WilliamWill2343: "Out the jet we go!" Peanut: "How about we go to the Clubhouse Caboose to team up with Montgomery and his friends?" Jelly: "I like that idea, Peanut! Let's go!" head off to the Clubhouse Caboose Montgomery: "Look, gang! Some visitors have arrived!" Dotty: "Maybe they'll help us stop Catchum and Leland!" Baby Butter: "Oodelay!" Zipper: "What in Green Meadow does that mean?! I just don't get it." Ernest: "It's a greeting the citizens use at Lake Hoohaw." Portia: "Hoohaw?" Opal: "Yep." Bingo: "Who are you?" Peanut: "I'm Peanut Otter. You already know me before, right?" Montgomery: "That's right. In our Blastronauts adventure." Katherine: "Well I'm Katherine and this is my sister Jennifer." Jennifer: "Hello, you guys!" Portia: "Why, nice to meet you!" Rosellia: "Nice to meet you too." Woolma: "Anyway, we can't stand Catchum and Leland anymore! You have to stop them!" WilliamWill2343: "With violence?" Montgomery: "Nah. In our book, it's not the right way to deal with bullies." Bingo: "How about if you guys can help me set up a big prank to get the two to meet their match?" Peanut: "Are you sure?" Bingo: "Oh come on! It will be easy as pie!" Katherine: "What you said makes me go hungry." Dotty: "It's an expression." and Leland are sneaking around a tree Catchum: "Leland, my pal. We'll get revenge on our rivals no matter what!" Leland: "Oh yeah...." and Leland spy the team via a telescope Catchum: "There they are!" back to the Clubhouse Caboose Woolma: "I spy with my little eye, some chumps..." Bingo: "Best time to execute a prank. Into the caboose, everyone!" the Clubhouse Caboose Jelly: "Let's use our noodles." Baby Butter: "Noodle!" Portia: "You mean the pasta?" Jelly: "No!" Becky Bopper: "As in your brain!" Portia: "Oh." Sophie: "How about...." WilliamWill2343: "The classic Rube Goldberg-type machine prank? Never gets old, right?" Dotty: "Indeed it is! Let's get this on the road." Bingo: "It will end with Catchum and Leland being trapped in a big cage, where there's nowhere to escape!" Melody: "This reminds me of Mouse Trap." WilliamWill2343: "I know." Montgomery: "OK, everybody! Listen up. We need to gather as much equipment as we can to make it work. I may not be into pranks and all, but this is probably one of the few times, which is this!" Woolma: "Thanks for offering the point, Montgomery." Dotty: "Let's cooperate!" Sally: "That's what I'd like to hear." cooperate by constructing a Rube Goldberg machine cage prank. A 2-minute montage of the construction plays. Montgomery: "Our work here is done. Let's test it first." test it Dotty: "I guess first time's the charm!" and Leland approach the Clubhouse Caboose Catchum: "We're gonna get you. And when we do...." Peanut: "They're approaching! Execute it!" execute the prank. Eventually, Catchum and Leland are trapped inside the cage Leland: "Uh oh." Catchum: (tries to escape) "HOW COULD YOU?!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!" Portia: "Yay! We did it!" Montgomery: "Thank you for helping us win." Dotty: "What we done may have been wrong, but at least we succeeded." Zipper: "See ya later, everyone!" Jennifer: "Goodbye!" Baby Butter: "Bye bye!" Bingo: "Come again soon!" team exits the Clubhouse Caboose Darby: "Luckily, the vandalism in Green Meadow will be taken care of by the citizens themselves. By the way, where do we go next?" WilliamWill2343: "Good question, Darby. The Flipside is suffering..." Katherine: "What's the Flipside?" WilliamWill2343: "The main location of Kidd Video. Into the jet, everyone!" team goes inside the jet and it takes off to The Flipside Rosellia: "This is where Master Blaster and his Copycat henchmen are." Jennifer: "Yeah." Becky Bopper: "Does that mean the Copycats are really cats?" Katherine: "Maybe." jet lands in a clear area Glitter: "Hey look, guys! Some people are here!" Kidd Video: "I wonder who they could be! Hopefully, they're saviors!" Carla: "I agree!" Whiz: "Here they come now!" Ash: "Oh, hey there!" Rosellia: "Hi! You must be Kidd Video and his crew!" Glitter: "It's true!" Becky Bopper: "Looks like you have a really bad situation in hand. Can we please help you?" Kidd Video: "Why of course! In fact, it's a real emergency!" Jennifer: "What is it?" Kidd Video: "Master Blaster and the Copycats are invading the Flipside!" Katherine: "We're on it, Kidd!" team eventually finds Master Blaster and the Copycats Master Blaster: "Freeze!" Peanut: "Stop ruining the Flipside!" She-Lion: "Grrrrrr! WE WILL!" Katherine: "Oh no! Let's have a fight, shall we?" (Turns into her human form) fires a lightning strike at them Master Blaster: "HEY!" Cool Kitty: "Don't you dare hit our master!" (Growls) Katherine: "That's not all. Here comes a big one!" fires a flaming laser at them Fat Cat: "We're burning!" run away Kidd Video: "Great job!" Becky Bopper: "Who's next?" WilliamWill2343: "Well, we're now ready to rescue Snorkland." get in the jet and it takes off to Snorkland Katherine: "There's a sea right there!" jet splashes into the water and quickly becomes a submarine Rosellia: "Woah! Our jet turned into a submarine. Hey Willy, do you have any scuba gear we can wear?" WilliamWill2343: "Yes, we have some." shows the rest some scuba gear put the gear on Melody: "Cool!" (They swim out of the submarine) Casey Kelp: "Oh, hello, friendly visitors." Allstar Seaworthy: "I'm Allstar, what are your names?" Melody: "My name's Melody!" Rosellia: "I'm Rosellia. Nice to meet you!" Daffney Gillfin: "Well, it's nice to meet you too!" Becky: "We're here to save this underwater environment!" Casey Kelp: "Really? That's good news!" Wellington Wetworth, Jr.: "I hear the bad guys approaching!" Melody: "We are on it, Wellington!" come across Dr. Strangesnork and Bigweed Dr. Strangesnork: "Don't interfere with me!" Katherine: "Oh yes we will!" Melody: "You don't stand a chance!" scratches Bigweed Dr. Strangesnork: "Don't you dare!" fires some water at Dr. Strangesnork. Then, Katherine transforms into her human form. Bigweed: "What?!" Melody: "Get 'em, Katy!" Katherine: "OK!" fires a water laser at them Dr. Strangesnork: "WE'RE FLYING OUT OF THE OCEAN AGAIN!" two villains fly out of the ocean and into the sky WilliamWill2343: "Good work, Katherine. Now, who's next?" Katherine: "Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids are struggling to keep their land in peace!" WilliamWill2343: "Great idea! Now, let's get out of the sea and head to the skies!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Rainbowland Sophie: "It's so colorful." Becky Bopper: "Yeah. And pretty, too!" jet lands on a clear area WilliamWill2343: "Here we are. everyone!" Rainbow Brite: "Hey Willy! You may alreay know that we joined you on a lot of your adventures, but Rainbowland is ready to lose its color!" Canary Yellow: "So help us if you can!" Katherine: "What's the problem?" Lala Orange: "Murky Dismal and Lurky's latest scheme has been planned! We have to stop it!" Becky: "We're on it, Rainbow!" team goes to Murky Dismal and Lurky Murky Dismal: "We'll make you lose your color!" Katherine: "Never! You'll get colored back!" (Becomes her human form) fires a rainbow laser at them Lurky: "AUUUUUGH!" were easily defeated Red Butler: "Congratulations, Katy!" Katherine: "Thanks!" Becky: "Now, who's next?" WilliamWill2343: "Mumm-Ra is trying to take the Thundercats down in Third Earth! So let's go there!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Third Earth Jelly: "So this is home to the Thundercats, right?" Peanut: "That's right, Jel." jet safely lands on the ground WilyKit: "There's a jet!" WilyKat: "Hopefully some allies will join forces with us to defeat Mumm-Ra!" Becky: "We will join you!" Jaga: "Thanks. Now, who are you people?" Katherine: "My name's Katherine. You can call me Katy if you like." Jennifer: "I'm Katherine's little sister Jennifer." Becky: "And I'm Becky Bopper. I was once Baby Bop, but I'm now a human!" Lion-O: "OK then." Cheetara: "We are on a mission to stop Mumm-Ra. It's up to you to be our assistants." Jelly: "No problem!" team comes across Mumm-Ra Mumm-Ra: "STOP! I'll get you now!" Becky: "Oh no! He's gonna attack us!" Jennifer: "We'll try and stop you, Mumm-Ra!" Melody: "Yeah! With scratching...." Katherine: "And to top it all off, telekinesis!" (becomes a human) Mumm-Ra: "I'll still stop you no matter what!" fires a lightning strike at him scratches Mumm-Ra as hard as possible, beheading him in the process WilliamWill2343: "Nice job, My sweet Melody." Melody: "Thanks! Now, who's next?" Baby Butter: "Cawe a Wot!" (Translation: "Care-a-Lot!") Jennifer: "You mean Care-a-Lot?" Sophie: "That's where all the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins reside!" WilliamWill2343: "Anyway, to the jet we go!" team goes into the jet and flies up to Care-a-Lot Rosellia: "This looks pretty and enchanting!" Sophie (now Hydro Bear): "I know r-Wait a minute! PB&J, Aunt Opal, Uncle Ernest! You're all Care Bears, so I am one too. I am nicknamed Hydro Bear, Opal's nicknamed Chore Bear, Ernest's nicknamed Work Bear, and PB&J are just Peanut Bear, Baby Butter Bear, and Jelly Bear." jet lands on a cloud WilliamWill2343: "Now let's get ready!" run down a path and encounter the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins Tenderheart Bear: "Look! There are more Care Bears joining the family, who are with a few normal visitors." Cheer Bear: "Wow! That's exciting!" Baby Hugs Bear: "Oh goody goody gosh!" Hydro Bear: "Actually, Tenderheart, we were originally otters, but in this universe, we're Care Bears." Bright Heart Raccoon: "So it's definitely just to suit this environment." Lotsa Heart Elephant: "As always, that's the truth." True Heart Bear: "Anyway, we have bad news!" Tenderheart Bear: "No Heart and Beastly have set out to invade Care-a-Lot and use us as ingredients for a dangerous substance!" Jelly: "Uh oh!" Grumpy Bear: "Hmmph, complaining like that wouldn't work." Jelly: "I wasn't complaining!" Grumpy Bear: "I don't care!" Tenderheart Bear: "Excuse me, but let's just care." Noble Heart Horse: "Because it's what counts!" Funshine Bear: "Yeah, it counts like 1..2..." Swift Heart Rabbit: "Hurry up! I can hear No Heart and Beastly already approaching!" Katherine: "Oh great!" Becky Bopper: "What will we do?" Melody: "Just combat them!" soon encounter No Heart and Beastly No Heart: "Alas, I have found my ingredients needed. Beastly! Chase them down!" Beastly: "You got it!" (Flies on his helicopter bike and soars towards the team) Hydro Bear: "What now?" Tenderheart Bear: "All you have to do is to do the Care Bear Stare. You shoot love and goodness from your tummy! Try it out with us!" (To the rest of the Care Bears) "Care Bear Stare!" Care Bear, including Hydro Bear, Chore Bear, Work Bear, and PB&J Bear perform the Care Bear Stare at Beastly Beastly: (is hurled at No Heart) "YAHHHHH!" Brave Heart Lion: "CARE BEAR COUSIN CALL!" Care Bear Cousins perform the Care Bear Cousin Call at both No Heart and Beastly, simultaneously vanquishing them Sally: "That was awesome!" Darby: "Nice work, you all!" Good Luck Bear: "As a lucky gift, all our new friends will receive lots of good luck!" Wish Bear: "And your wishes may come true!" Work Bear: "Thank you very much!" Bedtime Bear: (yawns) "You might wanna say goodbye to us. I need a nap anyway!" Peanut: "Oh yeah! Goodbye!" Baby Hugs and Tugs: "Bye bye!" Rosellia: "So Willy, who's next?" WilliamWill2343: "Well, Bear Country is suffering! With no further ado, let's go to Bear Country!" team returns to the jet and flies down to Bear Country Sophie: (now back to normal) "I remember watching this as a first grader." Katherine: "You do? Hold on a sec! How did you change back?" Sophie: "Cartoon logic." Katherine: "I was gonna say that!" jet lands near the Berenstain Bears' tree home Bear comes out the door of her house Sister: "Brother! There's a jet nearby!" Brother: "Yes, I know. I'll get Mama and Papa." and his team jump out of the jet Sophie: "Mind if we can check on the Bear Family?" Sally: "Sure thing, Sophie!" go up to the door and knock Papa, Sister, and Brother appear Papa: "Are you ready to help us stop Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed?" Katherine: "Absolutely!" Mama: "Thank goodness!" go down the steps and rush across the dirt road Ernest: "Look ahead, Mr. Bear!" Papa: "Wait, Ralph and Weasel are coming towards us!" Opal: "Turn around!" quickly turn around as Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed gang up on the team Raffish Ralph: "You're gonna pay, and by pay, I mean..." Weasel McGreed: "GIVE US WHAT WE WANT!" Becky Bopper: "I know what to do!" (throws a bucket of oil from behind) Ralph avoids, but Weasel McGreed slips on it Weasel McGreed: "AHHHHHHHHHH!" (Flies towards a tree and is stuck) "GET ME DOWN!" to the team still being chased by Raffish Ralph Katherine: "It's my turn now, guys!" (Turns into her human form and shoots a laser from behind at Raffish Ralph) Raffish Ralph: "YOWCH! OK.....I give up this time." (faints on the floor) Brother: "Hooray! You saved Bear Country!" Sister: "Thank you very much!" Mama: "Now everything will be back to peace!" Papa: "So now, we'll have to say goodbye." The Bear Family: "Goodbye!" Peanut: "See you again soon!" team returns to the jet Jennifer: "Where now?" WilliamWill2343: "To the Land of Wuz! Where everything's two in one!" jet takes off to the Land of Wuz Sophie: "Look! I've got butterfly wings and antennae, just like Butterbear!" Peanut: "I have a sharp beak like a woodpecker!" Jelly: "I have the wings and antennae of a dragonfly, and Baby Butter's got some dog ears and front paws. You can clearly tell that we're Wuzzles right now." Opal: "I have the body, pouch, and tail of a kangaroo, just like Eleroo!" Ernest: "I'm part ant, because I'm hard-working!" jet lands in a clear area team goes out and meets the Wuzzles Peanut: "Oodelay, Bumblelion!" Bumblelion: "I kinda didn't get that weird greeting, but hello!" Butterbear: "So what brings you here?" Moosel: "Stopping Croc, Brat, and Frizard?" Rosellia: "That's right!" Hoppopotamus: "I don't know if they're here. Besides, they ain't here as far as I know." Eleroo: "Wait! Look!" Brat, and Frizard appear Crocosaur: "Surprise! Looks like you've got new friends, eh?" screams utter gibberish in anger toward the heroes Opal: "Can you at least calm down there, fella?" (Brat enters her pouch) "Hey!" squeezes Opal's pouch tightly, popping Brat out of the pouch and making him fly in the air flies up and kicks Brat away Frizard: "Hey! Don't do that." Crocosaur: "You're such a nuisance!" Sophie: "Excuse me?!" pecks Croc in the eye Crocosaur: "MY EYES! MY EYES!" Frizard: "Don't do that either." lunges toward Croc and Frizard and engages them in a big ball of violence Rhinokey: "What has six legs and gets caught up in a ball?" Moosel: "Let me guess, a struggling insect." Rhinokey: "Nope! A girl fighting Croc and Frizard!" (Laughs) Katherine: "Nice joke, Rhinokey!" big ball of violence ends, Croc and Frizard are completely battered and bruised Croc: (holds up a white flag) "OK, you guys win it all." WilliamWill2343: "Once again, good job, Melody." Melody: "So, who's next now?" Katherine: "Dunwyn is under attack!" Becky Bopper: "It's even worse since Alice killed the Gummi Bears there! They resurrected luckily." WilliamWill2343: "How did you know Alice killed them after escaping 1986?" Becky Bopper: "You told me that before!" WilliamWill2343: "Oops, must've forgotten that. Anyway, let's go to Dunwyn!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Dunwyn Becky: "So hopefully we'll see them again, but this time, they'll be alive." Jennifer: "We get it." jet lands in a forest Sunni Gummi: "I've never seen something like that before." Gruffi Gummi: "Listen, this takes place in modern times, so get a grip." Grammi Gummi: "Let's chill out. We have some heroes by our side." Princess Calla: "Great! Here comes one of my fans! Rosellia McLaren Allison." Rosellia: "Hi! The Gummi Bears is one of my favorite Disney cartoons." Sunni Gummi: "Nice to hear that. By the way, we have a big problem." Katherine: "Easy, villains attacking." Zummi Gummi: "Duke Sigmund Igthorn and his minions attacking, hmm?" Sunni Gummi: "It's true! Let's go and defeat them!" come across Duke Sigmund Igthorn and The Ogres Duke Sigmund Igthorn: "Ogres, attack!" Ogres try to approach the heroes, but Katherine and Melody interfere Melody: "Stop!" Katherine: "We'll take you down!" Sunni Gummi: "You can do it!" Duke Sigmund Igthorn: "Never take me and my ferocious allies down!" Katherine: "Too late! You're gonna suffer!" fires a lightning strike at him claws the Ogres Duke Sigmund Igthorn: "What are you doing with me and my henchmen?" Katherine: "No more villains taking over Dunwyn! This.....means........YOU!" (Delivers the final blow) Duke Sigmund Igthorn: "AUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Sigmund Igthorn collapses Sunni Gummi: "Great job! You did it!" Melody: "Thank you!" Jennifer: "So, who's next?" WilliamWill2343: "Let's go to Los Angeles and make Eric Raymond from Jem to face his consequences." Katherine: "You got it!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Los Angeles Darby: "This looks like a nice place to live." Becky: "Yeah!" WilliamWill2343: "Now to land this jet at a big parking spot!" jet lands in a large parking spot Jerrica Benton: "Over there, it's a wicked looking jet!" Aja Leith: "Yeah! It's fancy alright. Hopefully, the technology of this is up to date." Kimber Benton: "C'mon out already, you guys in the jet!" Rosellia: "OK!" Aja Leith: "Can't wait to see who you are, it's totally a surprise!" get out of the jet Kimber Benton: "Hey!" Melody: "Hello!" Rosellia: "What's your name?" Jerrica Benton: "My name is Jerrica Benton. My alter-ego is Jem; I'll turn into that later." Kimber Benton: "I am Kimber Benton, Jem's younger sister. Don't hurt me, please!" Jerrica Benton: "Calm down, sis. They're here to help." Kimber Benton: "Um, fine..." Aja Leith: "And I'm Aja Leith, a spunky electronic whiz." Jelly: "I'm Jelly, this is my brother Peanut, and my baby sister Butter. We're here to stop Eric using our noodles." Butter: "Noodle!" Peanut: "And in case you don't know, the noodle is your brain, not the pasta." Aja Leith: "Interesting introduction." Shana Elmsford: "Um....I'm Shana and this is Carmen." Carmen 'Raya' Alonso: "Hello." Jerrica Benton: "So, come on, Holograms! Let's go stop Eric Raymond. But don't use any superpowers, because he needs to be arrested for being so greedy and cruel." Shana Elmsford: "Just to get Starlight Music back." Sophie: "We can't let that happen! Let's do it!" team goes inside Starlight Music's Headquarters Katherine: "Do you think that Mr. Raymond caused more trouble?" Jerrica Benton: "I recently heard that he invaded a bank and took the money while no one was looking. Now he has some in hand!" Carmen 'Raya' Alonso: "Is that true?" Jerrica Benton: "The news told me!" Eric Raymond: "A-ha! I got the money! I'll take over this headquarters if I can!" Katherine: "Hey! You can't do that! It's illegal!" WilliamWill2343: "In fact, so illegal, that we might as well call the police on you!" Eric Raymond: "Why?" Jerrica Benton: "According to the news, you have stolen a ton of money. In fact, this might be the best time to become Jem!" touches her star shaped earrings, making her become Jem in the process Katherine: "Woah! You look so beautiful!" Jerrica Benton: "I know. You may now call me Jem." Aja Leith: "As you can see, this hides her true identity." Category:Movies